


Lucifer One Shots

by Zombiesrules



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiesrules/pseuds/Zombiesrules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this will be one shots of LuciferXReader and LuciferXScarlett. Scarlett is my OC :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or Lucifer. The only thing i own is what happens in these chapters and my OC :) hope you all enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer walks in on Scarlett dancing and Singing.

**Okay so i don't own the lyrics used the rights go to Breaking Benjamin who i love also i don't own Lucifer. If only, a girl can dream, the only character i own is Scarlett. Also the headphones she uses look like the ones Charlie uses when she is dancing in the lift but they are noise cancelling.**

I was stood in my room bored out of my mind, i was waiting for Lucifer to get back he promised that he would take me out. Trust me, being stuck in hell drives you insane. He won't let me leave in case the Winchesters find me. I argued of course and told him to send as many demons as he thought necessary to watch me but he was so stubborn.

I stood up and inspected my room trying to find something to entertain me, then my eyes set on my iPod. I walked over and grabbed putting my headphones on my head. I switched it on and put it on random, i decided to skip a few songs they were the ones that Crowley had put on it to mess with me, needless to say i kicked his ass for it. No one messes with my iPod, it's my only peace, i settled at the next song that started to play. I started swaying to the song.

 **_"Here I stand, helpless and left for dead. Close your eyes, so many days go by._ **  
**_Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._ **  
**_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._ **  
**_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong."_ **

Then the chorus started playing it was my favorite part so i started dancing along, not realizing just how loud i had decided to sing along to it.

 _ **"Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight  
**_ __**Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.  
** **I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.  
** **I won't last long, in this world so wrong."**

I spun around really getting into my dancing to anyone else i would have looked crazy with the way i was dancing but i was alone so free from judgment here. I even pretended to be drumming and playing the guitar defiantly crazy to the outside world.

**"Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight  
Hold on. Hold on."**

I started to increase in both volume and decided to up the level in crazy dancing if that was even possible.

_**"Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Hold on. Hold on."** _

I stopped dancing and as i turned around i gasped when i saw Lucifer standing at the door with an amused smirk on his face "h-how long have you been standing there?" i asked really dreading his answer "long enough, i was going to see if you were ready to head out but i think you have other plans so how about we stay here?" i internally groaned 'again? just kill me please' he just chuckled "sorry, can't do that" i then smirked when i thought of something else "so there is one rule about dancing with the devil, don't look him in the eye" he just gave his signature smile and clicked his fingers and suddenly the song started playing through speakers that weren't there a moment ago "let's put that theory to the test then shall we?".


	2. You Are So Important To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is unable to sleep and is feeling upset so Lucifer comforts them.

**I loved to write this, it made me want to cry towards the end. Oh my gosh. I need him in my life even if it's just to help me in my bad times, so i hope you guys like it :)**

  
You had been tossing and turning in bed for the past hour unable to sleep. Everything started to some back to you every little mistake you made, ways in which you could have done things better and it was getting too much, you had started to lose sleep, those were the rare times you could sleep. The only thing that helped you sleep at all was when Lucifer was next to you. He would pull you near and whisper little things to help calm you down and he would wrap his wings around you. This helped you feel safe and that's when you realized what was about to happen and it needed to be stopped now. You were heading down the path of your depression coming back in full force. You turned around and noticed that Lucifer wasn't next to you and you quickly looked at the time '3AM?' you grabbed your phone "maybe he is busy?" you whispered to yourself on brink of tears. Biting your lip unsure of if you should phone him, you pressed the call button on his name and waited.

After one ring he answered "(y/n) it's 3AM, what's wrong?" he asked his tone mixed with worry and concern and he said it really gently "i..it's just that.....I'm sorry you are probably busy" with that you hung up and threw your phone against the wall. Breaking down in tears and falling to your knees you cried into your hands. Next thing you know, you are being pulled into a hug "why did you hang up sweetheart?", "you were busy and I'm not important enough to-", "you stop right there! First I'm never busy when you need me no matter what it is. If you need me I'm here and second you are so important to me. I would be nothing without you please don't think you are not important enough to drop everything for. I would do anything you want me to, if you want the moon i will give you that you know that sweetie" you looked at him, tears still falling, he wiped them away and smiled softly at you "why are you so nice to me?" your question came out a little above a whisper but his face spoke great volumes. He was shocked "what do you mean?", "you are so nice to me, you drop everything for me. You protect me and are so loving to me but to others you are cold and hateful. So why me?" he seemed to think for a moment then smiled placing a kiss on your forehead.

"I'm different to you because you are my mate. The one and only for me, i love you and despite everything i have done you still let me in your life and accepted my love for you when you could have declined and i would have left it at that. You are the most beautiful, kind and caring woman i have ever met, you're soul is so bright and pure and when I'm around you that makes me so happy that's the part of you being my mate. We bring the best out of each other, you feel safe and happy with me and i feel something different then hate when I'm around you, you are my one and only there will never be another like you" he then leaned in and kissed you to which you happily returned then smiled at him "thank you for everything Lucifer" he shook his head "you don't ever have to thank me or say you are sorry. Not to me, ever. Now let's see if we can get you back to sleep." you nodded.

You both lay down on the bed you were facing one way and Lucifer lay behind you turned to face you. He moved closer and wrapped his arm around you. You sighed happily then you turned around in his arm and smiled, then you felt the familiar slight touch of feathers and knew he put his wing around you. As you looked at him smiling, he smiled back a genuine smile "i love you Luci" you gave him a quick kiss before your eyes grew heavy and shut taking you into a deep sleep but you still heard his reply "i love you too (y/n), sleep well".

 

 


End file.
